


ユラグ

by Yshilly_shally



Category: U-Prince Series：Single Lawyer(TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love ตอน Puppy Honey 2(TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yshilly_shally/pseuds/Yshilly_shally
Summary: ・Night×BM×Night・vacillate





	1. Chapter 1

 

这是第几次了？……第四次。

Night心里默默算着，抬眼看到自己家的门牌，钥匙就在裤子口袋，而要掏出它来还挺困难的。

背上驮着个人，当然不容易。

「还认得我是谁吗，叫叫名字看」

左颊传来略高的温度，围在他脖子上的手臂箍得更紧了，姑且不至于呼吸困难的程度。

「…唔…」

「嘿别睡，你先下来，我好开门」

屈膝压低身体以方便让背上的人双脚着地、只是对方不好好站直不说还没骨头似的往他身上倒，Night只好像搀扶瘸脚病人那样再次将对方的右手臂环上自己的肩膀。

「P…Nai…」

第一次拽住他的衣角叫"Minute"，第二次含含糊糊说"P'First"，第三次是"Picher"。

「P'Nai…P'Nai……Nai」

BM第四次醉酒被他带回家，终于喊对了名字。

 

 

****

吧台上那个眼神有些迷离的男孩他认识。…也不能说认识，大概…算是知道？

Night在电视上看过，演员Picher公布恋情时紧紧牵着的就是他。

不过…一个人？男朋友呢？

试着环顾四周寻找了一番，并没有对得上号的人，难不成是吵架了？

呷了小口火烧火燎的饮料，Night自嘲什么时候竟变得如此八卦，对方爱怎么样关他半毛钱的事。

男孩手边被推来一小杯酒，酒保指指不远处角落里的几个男人，男孩就顺着方向望过去，顿了一下还是仰头喝下小玻璃杯里无色透明的液体，不一会儿那几个人便围过来到他身边了。

被动手动脚也无所谓？看上去都是些不安好心的家伙，引狼入室可不好玩。

「放开他，或者你们想跟保安聊聊」

拍掉落在男孩腰间揩油的手，真打起来不能保证被揍趴下的是不是Night自己，却还是不能视而不见，正义感吗，也不完全是。

「既然不愿意招待，就叫这小娘们别乱勾人」

被一下揪住衣领，锁骨生疼，Night摊开手掌并排举在脑袋两侧。

「Ok，ok…」

曼谷也没多大，大家都要继续混的，话说到了，假如能息事宁人那么表面屈服一下并不是不可以。

等吧台边终于只剩他一人，Night才小心翼翼坐到男孩右边的旋转椅上。察觉到对方正转头看他，眼神碰撞到一块儿，Night礼貌性地笑了一下，想找自己那份饮料发现早被遗忘在之前座位并没带过来，有点尴尬哈…

一边思考着待会儿该怎么结账，一边又举手叫来酒保要了一杯sangria，棕色的肉桂枝心不在焉地搅拌着鲜红色的果酒，单靠听觉是无法探清对方情况究竟怎样的，但Night再没胆量看左手边的人，还是走为上策…

「Minute…」

后襟被扯出三角形，走不了了，所以可以不走了。

你这驱虎吞狼的家伙。

 

男孩叫BM，对，Night之前就有听说过。

他和BM聊了几小时的Minute，闺蜜、初恋、最信任的挚友，说是已经看开但其实仍忘不了，无法释怀的境遇似乎和自己有些相似，所以不可避免想要同情对方吗？

「Minute的事…要替我保密哦…谁问都不能说」

 

第一次带陌生人回家。

 

 

即便睡到自然醒仍然救不了头痛欲裂的宿醉，坐起来发了好一会儿呆，BM还是没辨请自己在哪，陌生的睡衣，陌生的床，陌生的房间，陌生人的气味。不远处的餐桌上摆着保鲜膜封起来的餐点，既然给换了睡衣，那么拖鞋应该也有，正要下床寻找，就从被子上飘落一张便签纸。

『先去学校了，晚上回来，早餐在桌子上，钥匙挂在壁橱侧面，走的时候记得锁门，丢在邮箱就好』

早饭哈？现在已经……过了12点呢。BM抬头看看墙上的钟，好厉害一大觉睡到下午，真是各种意义上的头痛。

刷牙的时候发现洗手台旁放置了一次性纸杯和没拆包装的牙刷，毛巾不知该用哪条暂时面巾纸代过，荷包蛋味道真好，如果是半熟的就更好，当然不能奢求太多了。将盘子和马克杯扔到洗碗池洗涤完毕，叉腰站在光线好的地方伸懒腰的BM发现阳台上晾着自己昨天那身衣服，服务周到简直所有事都帮他做了。

所以呢，难道昨晚自己是提供了另一种服务吗，欸……还是什么都记不起。

带着太阳穴的钝痛和解不开谜团的烦恼收下晾干的衣服换好，将身上的睡衣团起来塞进背包，他早该撤了，而等到一切就绪天色已经暗得只剩夕阳。

BM背着包走出来，哐地带上门，才发觉忘了拿壁橱上的钥匙，好了这下没办法锁门了。吃了人家的东西睡了人家的床，好歹人家交代的事情得给完成吧，怎么办呢。

看看毫无印象的门牌，连对方的名字都不知道，没来由的责任感真是令人无法心安呐。

 

 

在车库倒完车，Night走到家门口看到的就是靠门而坐依旧没走成的BM。

「嗷是你吗，好像有点印象…嗯，我忘拿钥匙了，不过既然你回来了就没问题吧」

面前长得白白净净的男生怯怯地抿嘴点着头，BM本来还想问昨晚两人有没有发生什么，不过对方看上去是个极其老实的人，后来就犹犹豫豫没问出口。

「谢谢哪，…呃…」

「P'Night，昨天聊的时候有说过啊，N'BM」

原来是个学长啊，看校服并不是IUCA大学的呢。

 

道别了BM，进屋后除了餐桌上留的纸条，不论哪里Night都看不出一丁点被人留宿过的痕迹。

『睡衣我先带走了，洗好了再给您送回来』

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nai=night，泰语发音相同，故不作区别混用


	2. Chapter 2

 

「P'Chai？嗷，我也想要个兄弟啊，可惜有点晚…」

没隔几天又在同一家酒吧遇到BM，一见如故情投意合，Night没找到原因，只觉得对方并不像他所说的那样一直以来身边没什么朋友。

「First哥人很好，和Mini又那么恩爱，我觉得我已经快能忘记Mini了，谢谢你陪我聊天，P'Nai」

两次见面下来，Night发现BM的酒量并不好，喝快点基本三杯就倒的程度，喝醉了眼角会红，情绪不至于过激，但推测说的真话跟喝下肚的酒精量成正比，大概属于喝酒能壮胆那种。

晃晃手里的高脚杯，自从鸡尾酒中途被换成红酒，脚下就又排起了三个空瓶，BM还基本和他保持一人对分一半，于是现在的对方已经喝到快要说胡话，带回家就又全成了Night的责任，真是喜欢红酒到不惜自作自受。

 

「P'Nai…比P'Chai要温柔多了哼哼…」

哼哼什么，糊里糊涂袖子都穿错了，帮你换衣服呢，Night无奈被逗得扬起嘴角。

在酒吧见到人的确切时间已经过了晚上八点，BM又没背包，说好的还睡衣呢，Night只好拿出自己平时穿的那套借给对方穿，好嘛今晚睡觉他自己就得光膀子了。

「温柔的P'Nai…能抱抱我吗」

就这么被BM环住腰侧躺着，胸口湿湿的是醉酒的人眼睛出了汗。

「…Mai…P'Chai…P'First」

如果是发小Ou需要帮忙他都会帮，Emma任性他会不惜一切迁就，也许生性腼腆的关系，Night不太能和不熟悉的人聊得起天，顶多点下头扯个笑脸，不过交往时若撞见Emma的前男友Posh就笑不出来了，手足无措更多些，哦，现在他们已经复合了，Posh是现男友，前男友应该是自己才对…咳咳、扯远了。

埋在他怀里的脑袋动了动，BM又往他这边贴近几寸，而胸口压着东西睡是会做噩梦的。

「不是妈妈也不是P'First，我是P'Night…想让我做噩梦吗，BM」

脖子下面传来零星的刺痛感，大概是BM的头发，又或是尚未痊愈的旧伤。失恋嘛，多么稀松平常。想到那天Emma喝醉时计程车上也是被这么靠着，很近很近，近到能闻到葡萄酒的香味。恋情被女孩识破那刻，倍感压力又无比轻松，到底说破的不是Night自己，但他已经表现出太多，明显到谁都看得出来。

他不是没有欲望，他也想吻吻女孩的额头，想品尝她唇上残留的红酒到底和自己喝的一不一样，摸摸她的头发，亲口说永远爱她，并且期待对方也做出同样的回应——爱他。

BM把他抱得更紧了，身上还是很烫，看来酒劲要过还差点时间。床头灯还开着，Night来不及按灭开关就被团团抱住，动弹不得，不敢挣扎，或是根本不想动。开着灯令他无法入睡，愣愣看着男孩艳红的眼角，便觉得那应该跟浓醇红酒是一个滋味，而对方一旦闭着眼睛他就无法再进行试探，愿不愿意之类的。

他和BM说了太多的话，简直赶得上他追Emma时烧干心思费尽的口舌——多数还只为化解尴尬。

当Emma和Posh分隔两地、尚未分手他就开始潜伏在她身边做起各种卑劣无比的准备，而现在又是怎样呢？

BM不止第一次说他已经放下了，一个叫做"Minute"的女生，可那并不代表他就单身了，还有男朋友呢，男朋友Picher。

当舌尖碰触到眼角，最红也最烫的地方，Night觉得就像真尝到了红酒，口腔里每一处味蕾都能感到香醇柔顺，余韵绵长，令人感到愉快。

 

第二次带BM回家。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mai=妈妈，P'Chai=哥哥


	3. Chapter 3

 

自从Emma跟Posh再续前缘，每次跟Night见面Ou都多少有些愧疚感，就算已经分手但Night还是会在关心Emma动态这件事上花十分的心思…

「喂，Nai你在听吗，我说Emma她今天竟然和Frien约着出去玩」

「……嗯，这样」

…等等这什么心不在焉的回答，现在跟Night提Emma他竟然不、太、关、心？

「说实话Nai，你是不是交到新女朋友了」

「欸~这么明显？」

「嗷！是Frien吗？吼我就知道…」

「哪啦、开个玩笑……我看上去就那么像移情别恋哦」

Ou故意装出一副因为被欺骗而受到伤害的样子，Night捧场跟着苦笑几声。

 

既不是女朋友、也不算恋情吧。

 

 

****

正如Emma有Posh，BM也早已心有所属。

「是我选择的要陪伴走完一生的人，也不是每天都见面，Picher平时挺忙的」

说着男孩抿了一口加过樱桃酱的苏打水。

「为了你特意在公众媒体面前出柜，能被爱着就很幸福了，BM」

「那P'Nai呢，Emma小姐还是不肯回心转意？」

「回心转意这词用在P身上可不妙哦，自作多情的人早该被甩」

「…我也是」

「嗯？」

你也是什么，是又说回Minute？

「那电影院遇到的Frien小姐呢」

「Frien？…哦嚯你们都提她，抢着帮我牵红线吗」

「……明天Picher要回来」

「嗯…能见面很好啊」

话题突然转向那边吼。

「今天也能去P'Nai家？」

你又没醉。

「还是说…醉了才能去」

你这家伙会读心的吗。

于是Night眼看BM略过他那杯樱桃汽水，换作拿起自己手边的玻璃杯一饮而尽。

「咳咳…P'Nai喝的什么…咳…这个度数、再要一杯我大概就能醉了」

「……停」

别喝了。

拉住对方的手腕阻止他再继续往杯子里添酒，同意带他回家的话，就不会再喝了对吧。

「让我看看你清醒时的样子」

 

映在你眼中的一切，看上去都如此可恨。

请不要看我以外的事物。

 

「不过没有多余睡衣借你了哦」

借给你两套就像进了貔貅肚子，有去无回，是准备一丝一缕都不还了是吗。

「不穿也没问题的…P'Nai」

BM维持脱掉上衣的状态倚在他的后背，手臂穿过腰侧圈在皮带上方，然后就黏着不肯再动弹。可能对方平时比较习惯这个姿势，是背脊能给人带来安全感，抑或是他的颈窝对BM来说足够温暖。

「你知道P'First一直不肯交女朋友，是害怕身体里爸爸的基因」

「但是他现在只爱Mini」

「能看到Mini幸福，我就觉得幸福」

BM在身后絮絮不休，Night连回话的空隙都找不到，或许对方本来就不希望他插嘴。

「太好了，P'First现在不用再担心，因为他担心的事已经报复在我身上了」

 

 

不忠。

 

 

谁对我温柔我就想挨谁最近。

 

被跪在地毯上的人伏在膝间用嘴帮忙做事，隔一小会儿Night就会感到被抬眼盯脸色的视线，这时用手捣乱对方头发或是抚摸一侧鼓起的脸颊，BM才扇下睫毛继续沉迷口间行为。是同样身为男性懂，还是因为做的次数够多懂，Night并不惊叹于BM在这事上多么擅长，身体间的交换从来都是双向，有对比才能出现最优解，到时如何做出选择自然也就一目了然了。

被含够吐出口腔的时候抬起BM湿漉漉的下巴亲吻，却被警惕着侧头躲避。

「没关系」

我不嫌你也不嫌自己，接吻就算被排在后面也必须要做。

「Nai完全没经验吗，和女生也没有？」

没有。

「那…我不委屈你哦」

被引导着做了许多事，侵入瞬间还是把人弄痛了，BM摆出委屈的脸，却没等Night怎么安慰就已经自己适应。当Night遵循本能摆腰抽击的时候、动作声音不论哪个都像是在拼了命地欺负对方。

 

 

「P'First总是让我说出真相，不要撒谎」

而誓言过于沉重，我却根本坚持不了一辈子。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 誓言=选择跟picher一起度过余生


	4. Chapter 4

 

事不过三，第四次再犯，不是过分就是愚蠢。

被BM圈着腰、脸埋在肚子上，除了摸摸他，Night也没什么其他事好干。

 

几天没见，竟变得黏人几倍。今晚在酒吧没聊太多，BM不是靠在他肩膀就是倒在他怀里，引人注目，Night索性将座位从吧台换到角落的沙发椅，对方反而乖了起来，犯困一样静静待着。

BM身上没有多重的酒味，Night刚到的时候人虽然不怎么精神，"这几天都没睡好"，却来回在他身上折腾，害得酒保多看他们好几眼。

「对不起，之前Picher在，我不方便出来过夜」

最近都和男朋友在一起，今天对方终于出去拍摄，BM才落得空挡来找他。

自从回了曼谷Night就接二连三碰上充当第三者的事，还是说他本身就喜欢成为这种角色，简直心理扭曲。

和BM只是伤口相似罢了，而他却渐渐放不开手了。

 

「Picher好像一下就知道发生过什么，难道我身上还沾着Nai的气味…就这么明显？」

从酒吧、轿车、一直到被Night背回家里，半睡半醒节省很多体力的BM闷在对方前襟嘟嘟哝哝起来。

「……没事吗」

「呜呜腰很痛，他就一直折磨我不让休息啊」

看来BM并不打算向自己隐藏任何秘密，难道这就是First所教导的"说出真相"？也许此情此景Night更应该笑不出来而不是像个知心朋友那样去安慰。

「那今天早点睡…」

「Nai，…P'Nai也觉得我言而无信吗，…忘了说、我是小老婆的孩子哦」

爱抢他人之物和天生贱骨。

「P'Nai既不生气、也没有任何歉意要表示…」

没脾气的人，是太笨拙还是过于聪明。

「你寂寞吗，BM」

有时候会有种被全世界抛下的错觉，你到底站在多高的地方看着我啊。

「P'Nai…哭起来是什么样的？」

今晚不会再让着你了。

 

 

投石问路、乘虚而入，都是Night的惯用手法，而一旦成功抓到手里，就又不敢攥太紧了，生怕把对方给吓跑。

但我明白那是什么感觉，光是看你的眼神就能了解。

距离要一步步缩短、然后稍作停顿，假如你愿意，就一定会抱住我。

 

你看吧，猜对了。

 

 

「…你哭什么…BM……呃嗯…」

趴在他身上埋在颈窝的人抽着鼻子，嵌入Night体内的部分却丝毫未有停歇的意思。

「P'Nai…里面好暖和……Nai觉得BM怎么样…满足吗……Nai和BM上床了、就不能再抛弃了…不然、不然就让Nai…」

BM一下顶进深处、几乎吞没根部的程度令Night痛到叫不出声，呼吸都在颤抖。

「痛吗，P知不知道交配本身就该是痛苦的、是为了繁衍才不得不做……人类因为快感性交…Nai也一样、不想要疼痛…只喜欢快感」

才没有高尚到哪去。

抽出到正常深度，加速律动，没一会儿功夫Night能感受到的就已经完全是快感了。

「你是想说我把你弄哭了…哭了还得安慰你……怎么这样…你这个…嗯…」

BM的眼泪很苦，而Night今晚不想再尝到如此苦涩的东西。

「舒服吗…Nai」

你看，像女人一样拢起膝盖勾脚趾了呢。

「…要是觉得委屈、我躺在下面的时候……只要你不嫌弃，怎么玩都可以，P'Night」

被不好惹的家伙给缠上了，仍然是被选择的境地，这次又会是白忙活吗。

 

 

****

在等待对方一起吃午饭的间隙，Minute远远看到BM跟一个男生卿卿我我的画面。

一开始她还以为是Picher，但怎么看个头都矮了一些，然后Minute才反应过来那个校园明星正在遥远的丽贝岛拍戏。

 

「BM，你又有什么事情瞒着我？」

「如果我告诉你，你绝对不许告诉其他人，尤其是要跟Picher保密，大小姐」

「我不告诉别人的，我发誓」

Minute向对方伸出了右手小拇指。

你发誓了哦？

我发誓。

 

谁让我们已经是十年以上的好朋友呢，这真是个不好的循环。

 

 

 

 


End file.
